De Tre Musketerene og De Magiske Kreftene
by Sekai
Summary: Bestevennene Hege, Mari og Vilde befinner seg pluttselig i en ny verden, en verden fylt av magi. Ingen kunne ane hva som ventet på dem...
1. Brevet

**De Tre Musketerer og De Magiske Kreftene: Kapittel 1: Brevet**

En høy hakkende lyd frå vinduet drog Vilde ut av drømmeland. "Jeg er oppe!" skrek hun og kikket på klokken. Den var halv åtte. Det var jo ferie! Lyden stoppet ikke. Vilde kastet av seg dyna og rev opp døren. Det var ingen utenfor. Hun tenkte seg om. Lyden hadde kommet fra vinduet. Hun rev gardinene til side og kastet opp vinduet. Inn fløy en litt forfjamset ugle med et brev i nebbet. Uglen gav henne brevet før den landet på skulderen til Vilde og tutet forsiktig inn i øret hennes. Hun kikket ned på brevet hun holdt i hånden. Reneste pergament. På framsiden stod det skrevet:

_Til Frk. Vilde Kleppe Braanaas._

_Soverommet i første etasje mot nordøst_

_Førde_

_Norge_

Hun brøt seglet på baksiden og drog ut et ark i samme, tykke pergament.

_GALTVORT HØYERE SKOLE FOR HEKSERI OG TROLLDOM_

_Rektor: Albus Humlesnurr_

_(Merlin-orderen av 1. kl.; storm. I magi; heksemester; overtrollm.; Int. Hekseriforb.)_

_Beste frk. Braanaas,_

_Det gleder oss a kunne meddele at De har fått skoleplass ved Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom. Se vennligst vedlagte liste over nødvendig litteratur og utstyr._

_Semesteret begynner den 1. September. Vi avventer deres ugle senest den 31. juli._

_Ærbødigst_

_Minerva McSnurp_

_Viserektor_

Etter at Vilde hadde skreket ut i fryd hadde hun kastet seg ut av rommet og vist brevet og uglen til foreldrene sine. Etter en stund hadde noen banket på døren. Denne 'noen' viste seg å være Minerva McSnurp, og hun fortalte alt Vilde og familien hennes trengte å vite. Hun viste også familien noe magi, og tryllet noe over Vilde slik at hun enklere ville forstå språket, før hun forlot dem.

Den 15. August drog Vilde og moren til England, hvor de skulle skaffe skole utstyr og hvor Vilde skulle ta toget til skolen. Kvelden den 15. var det ikke tid til noe handling, så de skaffet seg et rom på puben, som var inngangen til Diagonalmenningen. Den 16. drog de inn i den magiske verdenen for første gang, og der møtte Vilde bestevenninnene sine; Mari og Hege, som var her med mødrene sine. De ble enige om å vente med alle spørsmål til senere på kvelden og gjorde ferdige alle innkjøpene sine.


	2. Venninner

**Kapittel 2: Venninner**

"Så," sa Vilde, "Dere skal begynne på Galtvort også?" Venninnene hennes nikket. "Aner noen av dere hvorfor i all verden vi nå plutselig blir kalt inn til Galtvort?" Begge venninnene ristet på hodet. "Vel, jeg har nå ingenting imot det. Jeg skal bo her på puben til 1. September. Mamma drar i morgen så jeg blir alene her. Hva med dere?" sa Hege. "Jeg skal også bo her," sa Mari. "Også alene." "Samme her." Sa Vilde. Dagen etter sa de farvel til mødrene sine og gikk inn i Diagonalmenningen. "Lurer på hvilke hus vi havner i." Sa Hege, litt fraværende mens hun bladde i _Galtvorts Historie_. De hadde plassert seg ved et bord ute i solen med en stor skål iskrem foran seg. "Hus?" "Ja, det står her at skolen består av fire hus. Elevene blir valgt inn i de ulike husene utifra hvilke egenskaper de har. Det er et hus for hver av de fire som grunnla skolen." Hege kikket opp på de to vennene sine. Det var tydelig skrevet på ansiktene deres at de ikke skjønte et ord av hva hun sa. "Følg nå med. De fire som grunnla skolen var Gudrik Griffing, Helga Håsblås, Salazar Smygard og Rasla Ravnklo. De delte skolen inn i fire hus oppkalt etter dem selv. De med mye mot og slikt blir plassert i Griffing, de hardt arbeidende og lojale blir plassert i Håsblås, de kloke og kløktige i Ravnklo og de med store ambisjoner om makt blir plasserte i Smygard." "Ååå" sa Mari, uten a hun egentlig skjønte et ord. "Bare legg fra deg den boken," sa Vilde. "Du blir bare for smart for oss." Hege rullet oppgitt med øynene, men la boken tilbake i posen. Uten at Vilde så det dro hun opp en mindre bok og bladde igjennom den. "De har en egen sport!" utbrøt hun. "Hva?" Vilde vred hodet bort fra en gjeng med kjekke gutter. "De har en egen sport!" gjentok Hege like entusiastisk. "Lurte du ikke på hva alle sopelimene mente?" "Hva mener alle sopelimene?" spurte Mari, nå interessert. "De spiller en sport kalt Rumpeldunk på sopelimer." Sa Hege. "Er det ikke litt tåpelig å løpe rundt med sopelimer når du skal spille noe?" "De flyr på dem, dumming." Lo Hege. Vilde rødmet svakt og Hege fortsatte. "De har fire baller. En sluff, to klabber og en snopp. Og de har syv spillere, en keeper, tre jagere, to knakkere og en speider. På hver ende av banen er det tre store stenger med noen store rundinger på enden. Jagerene flyr rundt med sluffen og prøver å kaste den gjennom noen av disse, keeperen beskytter målet. Knakkerene har en stor klubbe hver og prøver å forvirre motstanderne ved å skyte klabbene på dem. Speideren er den viktigste, og ofte den som blir hardest skadet under en kamp. Han eller hun prøver å finne _gullsnoppen_, en liten gyllen ball med vinger. Om speideren fanger denne får laget 150 poeng, om en jager skårer får laget bare 10 poeng." "Tror nesten vi bør få oss sopelimer." Sa Mari. "Ja, tenk så gøy, å kunne fly." Vilde stirret drømmende ut i luften. De bar posene med de nye varene inn på rommene før de skyndte seg ned igjen og ut i gaten. De kikket rundt i vinduene før de fant en butikk med sopelimer i. De presset seg forbi en gjeng med gutter og kom seg inn i den overfylte butikken. De arbeidet seg forbi de dyreste og nyeste sopelimene før de kom til de sopelimene de kanskje kunne ha råd til. De fant da til slutt noen brukbare sopelimer til en billig penge og kjøpte disse. De beveget seg tilbake gjennom folkemassene til puben. De åpnet muren og fikk satt limene inn på rommene sine.

Dagene gikk. Hege, Mari og Vilde hadde det strålende, og for hver dag lærte de noe nytt om magiens verden, og det virket som om Hege anskaffet seg nye bøker og ny kunnskap hver dag. Noen dager var de i Diagonalmenningen, og andre dager i gompe-London. Og hver dag priste de seg lykkelige for trylleformelen, for den gjorde at de forsto alt de hørte og alt de så.

Men nå var 30. august kommet, neste dag skulle de dra til Galtvort. De pakket sakene sine ned i hver sin store magisk kiste.

Vilde hadde forresten kjøpt seg en ugle i løpet av oppholdet, og Hege en katt, men nå sov dyrene fredfylt. Det var så vidt jentene klarte akkurat det, så nervøse som de var, men til slutt gled de inn i søte drømmer.


	3. Galtvort

**Kapittel 3: Galtvort**

Ti minutter før toget skulle gå neste morgen, løp de tre jentene inn på Kings Cross stasjon og peilet seg inn mot perronger 9 og 10. Da stoppet Hege og Vilde i forfjamselse. "Men," hikstet Vilde forvirret "det finnest da ingen perrong 9 ¾!" Men på billettene sto det klart og tydelig, svart på hvitt, perrong 9 ¾. Hege sank ned på trallen, og kikket så forvirret rundt om kring, håpet kanskje at et stort lysende skilt skulle vise dem veien. "Vi får bare ta sjansen." Mumlet Mari og løp mot bommen mellom 9 og 10. Vilde og Hege skrek ut, men da forsvant Mari _inn_ i bommen. Vilde og Hege kikket på hverandre. Så trakk de pusten dypt og løp mot bommen. Plutselig var de på en perrong fylt med mennesker. Noen sa adjø, andre fylte opp et stor tog. De fant Mari og stormet mot toget. I den siste vognen slo de seg ned. Noen mennesker kikket innom av og til, et par prefekter og noen som lette etter vennene sine.

Det mørknet utenfor og Hege, Mari og Vilde skiftet til kutter. Da de kjente toget sakke farten kriblet de i hele dem. Og siden prefektene hadde sagt at bagasjen skulle bli etterlatt på toget, ble den på toget. De gikk ut på perrongen, Galtvang sto det på et skilt. "Førsteklassinger!" ropte noen, "Førsteklassinger over hit!". De kikket forskremt på hverandre og beveget seg bort til en stor mann. Når alle førsteklassingene hadde kommet gikk de langs en bred sti. Mari, Hege og Vilde gikk først, etter den store mannen. Så rundet de en sving og ble møtt av et fantastisk syn. Et stort slott omkranset av sort vann og en mørk blå himmel fylt med stjerner og en skinnende fullmåne. Og de merket de ikke da, men det ar som om det synet beroliget dem og jaget bort all nervøsiteten.

De nådde vannkanten og steg om bord i båtene. Hege, Vilde og Mari havnet sammen med en overlegen gutt med sølvblondt hår. Som ved magi, og det var det sikkert også, ble båten ført over vannet og bort til slottet. Der ble de møtt ev en ung dame som gav dem en preken om hvordan ting ble gjort her på skolen. Så ble de ledet inn to vidåpne dører inn i en stor hall. Over hodene på dem glitret det i utallige stjerner. "Det er magi," hvisket Hege, "Taket er tryllet til å se ut som himmelen!". Alle hoder var vendt mot dem da de sto foran lærerbordet og en fillete hatt på en krakk. Hatten viste seg å være magisk, for etter et sekund med stillet begynte den å synge, og straks etter sangen ble førsteklassingene ropt opp og sortert inn i hus. Av de tre ble Vilde ropt opp først, så Mari og til slutt Hege. Og alle de tre kom i samme hus, og det overrasket dem, de havnet i Ravnklo.

En Ravnklo prefekt ledet førsteklassingene gjennom slottet til de kom til en statue av en ørn. Etter at de hadde gitt den det riktige passordet hoppet den til siden, og lot dem gå ned en liten trapp til et stort rom, som nå var deres oppholdsrom. Mari, Hege og Vilde var så utslitte at de gikk rett til sengs. Månen skinte klart og sterkt gjennom vinduet, og den var det siste de så før de sovnet.


	4. Tidsvenderen

**Kapittel 4: Tidsvenderen**

Da Vilde våknet en natt tre år senere var månen det første hun så. Hun kikket ut i rommet og fant Hege og Mari sittende på bagasjen sin på motsatt side av rommet. Det var natt til 2. september, og de hadde ikke pakket ut enda. Vilde klatret ut av sengen og slo seg ned på sin egen bagasje. Katten til Hege lå allerede i fanget hennes, og nå kom Vilde sin ugle flaksende inn vinduet. Den landet på skulderen hennes og slapp så noe ned i fanget hennes. De grep det samtidig alle tre. Det var et lite timeglass i gull fylt med blått støv som minnet om blått hav, og det var festet til et nydelig gullkjede. Plutselig begynte det å gløde, g om de hadde kunnet slippe det, ville de ha gjort det. Men det virket som om de var limt fast. Hele rommet begynte å spinne, og snart ble alt sort, og så husket de ikke mer.

Da de våknet igjen lå de på plenen utenfor skolen, og det var fremdeles natt. Hege, Vilde og Mari reiste seg. Bagasjen lå på bakken, og katten og uglen var til stede, men det mystiske kjedet var søkk borte. De plukket frem tryllestavene sine og ved hjelp av magi fikk de fraktet bagasjen frem til statuen av ørnen. Men den ville ikke åpne seg for dem, den påsto at passordet var feil. Så Mari, Hege og Vilde snudde helt om og gikk til rektor Humlesnurrs kontor. De ble sluppet inn, og Humlesnurr var fremdeles våken. Men han lignet ikke helt på seg selv – han så _yngre _ut. Han så på dem med de mystiske blå øynene sine. De fortalte at de ikke kom seg inn på rommene sine, og de fortalte hele historien om kjedet og timeglasset. "Og hvor er det nå?" De ristet på hodet. "Vi vet ikke, det er borte." Sukket Vilde.

"Vel," begynte Humlesnurr. "Året er 1971, og jeg har ikke sett dere før. Jeg antar at dere har blitt sendt til fortiden med en tidsvender, og jeg antar at dere ikke vil komme hjem igjen så fort." Jentene kikket på hverandre. Hadde dette kommet fra noen andre enn Humlesnurr ville de tatt det for en spøk. "Men, hva skal vi gjøre?" spurte Hege. "Dere skal få nye identiteter," sa Humlesnurr. "Hvorfor det?" Avbrøt Mari. "For at ingen i fremtiden skal begynne å lure selvsagt," fortsatte Humlesnurr, som om det var den mest alminnelige ting i verden, "Og dere vil fortsette å gå på skolen her. Hvilket hus hører dere til?" "Ravnklo." Sa de i kor. "Vel, det er dessverre ikke noen plass igjen på Ravnklo rommene, men jeg kan overføre dere til et av de andre husene, hvor det er et undertall av jenter. Hva med Griffing?" "Gjerne!" smilte de. "Utmerket. Så, deres nye identiteter. Og et nytt utseende vil komme først." Han vendte seg mot Hege. "Du skal få mørkerødt hår og grønne øyne, jeg har alltid likt grønne øyne. Og du," sa han og vendte seg mot Mari "skal få rødbrunt hår og øynene dine skal bli brune, og til sist skal du," sa han til Vilde "få oransje-rødt hår og øynene dine skal du få beholde " Og når det siste ordet ble sagt følte de forandringene. Det kriblet i hodebunnen og i øynene, før en kriblende følelse spredte seg ned langs hele kroppen, det føltes som om noen tømte et glass vann over hodene deres, den magien fjernet alle arr på kroppen deres, slik at de ikke kunne bli gjenkjent på den måten. Og da de snudde seg mot hverandre så de hvor forandret mennesker blir av så små endringer. Så snudde deg seg mot Humlesnurr igjen. "Og jeg vil ha gleden av å gi dere navn. Blåøye skal hete Helene Kathrine Cilje Vind, brunøye skal hete Pernille Sofie Elise Susanne Montgomery og grønøye skal hete Lilly Marie Malene Eving." Så sendte han dem til Griffing-tårnet med et passord.


	5. Skjebne

**Kapittel 5: Skjebne**

Mari og Vilde snakket ivrig på vei opp til Griffing tårnet, for de hadde alltid på en slags ubevisst måte ønsket å være Griffinger. Men Hege var stille. "Hva, er det for noe?" Lurte Mari. "Det er bare det at... Vel, jeg vet at dere ikke har lest noe særlig om magiens historie, men det har jeg." Vilde kikket bort på Mari, og himlet med øynene. "Men hør på meg da!" utbrøt Hege. "I 1971 var det mange spesielle mennesker på Galtvort, mennesker som vil bety mye for historien." Hege trakk pusten dypt, "Har dere hørt historien om Harry Potter?" De to andre kikket på hverandre, og ristet så på hodet. "Vel, på 1970-tallet var det en ond trollmann med voksende makt som truet trollmann-samfunnet. Harry Potter ble født i 1980, men han og foreldrene måtte gå i dekning, for denne onde trollmannen, Voldemort hette han, var ute etter dem. I 1981 fant han dem. Og så drepte han faren, og så drepte han moren, men da han skulle drepe Harry, vendte forbannelsen tilbake, og han forsvant. I de neste ti årene bodde Harry hos sin gompe tante og hennes mann og sønn, og kom så til Galtvort. I de neste syv årene kjempet han mot mannen som hadde ødelagt hans liv, før han drepte han i 1998." "Hva vil du frem til?" Lurte Vilde. "Vel, saken er at foreldrene hans --- var Jakob Potter og Lilly Eving!" Alt ble stille.

Og de fortsatte i stillhet helt til de nådde Griffing tårnet. Og de var fortsatt stille da de klatret inn gjennom portrettet til en trinn dame i rosa kjole. Og de var stille da de kom inn i det tomme felles rommet og satte seg tungt ned i hver sin stol. "Hva skal vi gjøre?" Lurte Vilde, og brøt stillheten. "Jeg vet ikke," mumlet Hege, "men det første vi må gjøre er å finne Jakob Potter."

De satt i stillhet. "Hvilket hus er han i?" spurte Mari, "Griffing," svarte Hege mutt. "Hvilket år er han i?" lurte Mari, "Fjerde," svarte Hege mutt. De ble stille. "Det skulle ikke være så vanskelig å finne ham da." Hvisket Mari. "Hva skal vi gjøre når vi finner ham?" Spurte Vilde ut i luften. "Vi kan ikke gjøre noe, han kan ikke vite det," Sa Hege rolig, "Så vi kan bare la livet gå sin gang." Så reiste hun seg og gikk opp trappen til sovesalene.


	6. Jakob Potter

**Kapittel 6: Jakob Potter**

"Hei! Hvem er dere? Har jeg sett dere før?" Hege/Lilly, Vilde/Helene og Mari/Pernille løftet øynene fra frokosten og så rett på to piker. Den ene, som var gruelig høy, hadde blondt hår og den andre hadde brunt hår, de smilte. "Nei," sa Mari/Pernille, og kikket på de andre, "Vi kommer fra en annen skole, vi nådde ikke toget, så vi kom ikke før sent i går kveld og ble valgt på Humlesnurr sitt kontor." "Okay," smilte brunetten, "Jeg heter forresten Monica Louise Berntsen, og dette er Camilla Beate Peteus." "Jeg er Lilly Marie Malene Eving, og de er Helene Kathrine Cilje Vind og Pernille Sofie Elise Susanne Montgomery." Sa Hege/Lilly. De to pikene slo seg ned sammen med dem. Salen fyltest sakte men sikkert, og når den var full annonserte Humlesnurr deres ankomst.

Plutselig hørtes et brutalt smell ut i gangen og dørene til hallen åpnet seg. Røyk veltet inn sammen med fire gutter. De hostet og smilte seg bort til Griffing bordet. "Hvem er det?" spurte Vilde/Helene. "Det er Griffings velkjente gjeng, bestående av ingen ringere enn Remus Lupus, Petter Pittelpytt, Sirius Svart og Jakob Potter." Hege/Lilly snudde seg brått mot de fire guttene. Hun gjenkjente dem fra et gammelt foto. En liten gutt med musebrunt hår og et spisst rottelikt ansikt var Petter Pittelpytt. Sirius Svart var en høy gutt med sort hår, han hadde blitt stengt inne i Azkaban i tolv år, uskyldig, men hun visste ikke for hva. Den tredje gutten hadde lyst brunt hår og en sliten kroppsholdning, det var Remus Lupus, varulven. Og den siste, med rufsete sort hår og briller, var Jakob Potter

Hege/Lilly reiste seg brått og forsvant gjennom røykskyen og ut av hallen.


	7. Rumpeldunk

**Kapittel 7: Rumpeldunk**

De tilpasset seg Galtvort på 1970-tallet, og man skulle kanskje tro at det var gjort på en-to-tre, men rutinene var annerledes og slottet hadde blitt forandret en del etter krigen mot Voldemort var over i 1998.

De tre rødhårete pikene ble mottatt med åpne armer, for fra før av var det ikke så mange rødhårete, bare de fra Wiltersen familien. Men så var det jo også den gangen Potter og gjengen hans forhekset frokostbordet, og hele skolen var fylt med rødhårete i en hel uke.

To uker etter skolestart ble det åpnet for rumpeldunk-inntak, og Mari/Pernille, Hege/Lilly og Vilde/Helene skrev seg på med en gang, for rumpeldunk hadde ikke forandret seg. Og snart marsjerte de inn på banen med sopelimene klare. Sammen med dem kom, til Hege/Lillys store fortvilelse, Potter, Svaart, Pittelpytt og Lupus, samt en to-tre fra hvert av de resterende årene. Og lagkaptein og keeper Martrin Quist, som forresten var den eneste igjen på laget, kommanderte dem til å prøve alle stillingene, og gjett om det tok tid! Men til slutt var de da alle ferdige, og Martin låste seg nesten inne på rommet sitt den følgende uken for å finne det perfekte laget.

Men en dag hang resultatet på tavlen i fellesrommet:

_Keeper: Martin Quist_

_Reserve keeper: Anne O. Thompson_

_Jager: Lilly M. M. Eving_

_Jager: Jakob H. Potter_

_Jager: Sirius S. Svaart_

_Reserve jager: Tutta C. Williamsen_

_Reserve jager: Camilla B. Peteus_

_Knakker: Pernille S. E. S. Montgomery_

_Knakker: Remus J. Lupus_

_Reserve knakker: Monica L. Berntsen_

_Speider: Helene K. C. Vind_

_Reserve speider: Charlotte F. Drewe_

"Helvete heller," mumlet Hege/Lilly, "Både Potter, Svaart og Lupus på laget!"

Juleferien ble tilbragt på Galtvort, naturligvis, og det samme gjaldt resten av feriene, og snart var deres fjerde skoleår over, og således med det femte og det sjette. Og hele tiden presterte Potter å få Hege/Lilly til å hate ham mer, spesielt siden hun ble prefekt i femte klasse. Han gjorde hele tiden ting han ikke skulle, han var utenfor slottet når han ikke fikk lov, og han vandret hele tiden rundt i slottet, han forhekset alle som irriterte han, og hele tiden gjorde han, Svaart, Lupus og Pittelpytt noe som forstyrret roen på skolen, i det minste i Hege/Lilly sine øyne.


	8. Slurs Verste Minne

**Kapittel 8: Slurs verste minne**

Hege/Lilly, Vilde/Helene og Mari/Pernille gikk ut av storsalen sammen med de ti andre jentene i gjengen, Narcissa møtte dem ute, men Andromeda var klar for Ø.G.L.E.r Etter timer med heksamen, var det godt å få slappet av litt. "Jeg håper bare jeg slår Sirius," mumlet Bellatrix, som gikk til venstre for henne. "Ellers kommer han til å være utålelig."

De arbeidet seg nedover mot vannkanten, og tok der av seg sko og sokker og lot beina kjøle seg ned i det klare vannet. Men freden skulle ikke vare lenge. Snart ble Hege/Lilly gjort observant på at Potter og Svaart hadde begynt med sin favoritt-aktivitet igjen: Slure-plaging. Hege/Lilly sukket og bannet, og innen ti sekunder hadde hun fått på sokker og sko og var på full fart opp mot idiotene lenger oppe. Rosa såpebobler strømmet fra munnen til Slur, og folkemengden hylte av latter.

"La ham VÆRE!" Skrek Hege/Lilly og stanset noen steg bak Potter og Svaart. De snudde seg mot henne, og øyeblikkelig fløy hånden til Jakob opp i håret. "Hallo der, Eving." Sa Jakob, stemmen hans lød øyeblikkelig tåpligere moden. "La ham være," gjentok Hege/Lilly, "Hva har han gjort mot deg?" "Tjaa," sa Jakob, som om han overveide saken, "det er liksom mer det at han _fins_, om du skjønner hva jeg mener ..." Mange av elevene rundt lo, Svaart også, og Pittelpytt, men ikke Lupus. "Du tror visst du er morsom," sa Hege/Lilly kaldt. "Men du er bare en arrogant, bøllete drittsekk, Potter. La ham _være_." "Ja, hvis du vil gå ut med meg, så," sa Potter fort. "Gjør det ... gå ut med meg, så skal jeg aldri legge en stav på gamle Snufserufs igjen." "Deg ville jeg ikke gått ut med om valget sto mellom deg og kjempeblekkspruten," sa Hege/Lilly.

"Uflaks, Horn," sa Svaart og snudde seg mot Slur igjen. "Hoi!" Slur hadde fått fatt i tryllestaven og hadde sendt en stråle mot Potter som fikke en flenge på siden av hodet. Straks snurret Potter rundt og et tryllestavsving senere hang Slur opp ned i luften. Hege/Lilly følte at det rykket litt i munnvikene mot hennes vilje. "Slipp ham ned!" Ropte hun. "Ja visst," sa Potter og vippet staven opp. Slur landet på bakken, men han fikk ikke mye fri for snart sa Svaart: "_Petrificus totalis!_" og straks deiset Slur over ende igjen, stiv som en stokk.

"LA HAM VÆRE!" skrek Hege/Lilly igjen og drog staven ut av lommen. Hun fikk fornøyd med seg at de skottet varsomt på den. "Æsj, Eving, ikke tving meg til å hekse deg, da," sa Potter. _Som om du kunne_, tenkte Hege/Lilly, men høyt sa hun: "Så opphev våden, da!"

Potter sukket dypt, men han snudde seg mot Slur og mumlet motvåden. "Se så," sa han mens Slur kom seg på beina igjen. "Flaks for deg at Eving var her, Snufserufs –" "Jeg trenger ingen hjelp fra skitne, små grumser som henne!" Peste Slur. Hege/Lilly sendte ham et blikk av dyp forakt, som bare Potter ellers kunne frembringe. "Greit, da skal jeg ikke bry meg i framtida. Og hvis jeg var deg, ville jeg vasket underbuksene mine, _Snufserufs_." "Be Eving om unnskyldning!" tordnet Potter til Slur og pekte truende på ham med tryllestaven. "Jeg vil ikke ha unnskyldningen hans hvis det er _du_ som tvinger den fram!" ropte Hege/Lilly. "Du er like ille som ham!" "Hva?" hylte Potter. "Jeg ville ALDRI kalt deg en – noe sånt!" "Rusker til håret ditt bare fordi du tror det er tøft å se ut som du akkurat har kommet ned fra sopelimen! Flyr rundt og viser deg med den dumme snoppen! Går rundt i gangene og hekser alle som irriterer deg, bare fordi du _kan_ – det er rart limen din kan løfte seg fra bakken med det tjukke huet ditt på! Jeg blir KVALM av deg!"

Hege/Lilly snudde seg brått og marsjerte bort til jentene igjen. Bak seg kunne hun vagt oppfatte at Potter ropte på henne. Når hun passerte Lupus sendte hun ham et kaldt blikk. "Jeg hadde forventet bedre av deg Lupus," mumlet hun. "Hvordan du havnet i Griffing når du ikke en gang tør si fra til dine venner skjønner ikke jeg." Så plukket hun opp tingene sine ved vannkanten og forsvant inn. Hun raste opp til Griffing tårnet og dumpet tingene sine der. Hun kikket ut vinduet, og fikk se av de idiotene fremdeles holdt på. Hun sukket tungt og satte seg ned i en stol i hjørnet, hvor hun ville forbli usett selv når rommet var ganske fult. Der sovnet hun.


	9. Adresseendring

**Kapittel 9: Adresse-endring**

Vilde/Helene, Hege/Lilly og Mari/Pernille sto utenfor Galtvort-portene og vinket farvel til alle vennene. Det tok ikke lang tid før alle vognene hadde passert porten og var ute av syne. De vandret ned mot innsjøen og slo seg ned ved det stille vannet. Ikke lenge etterpå så de lærerne forsvinne ut av Galtvort området for å apportere hjem. Nå var det bare dem, Rubeus Gygrid og vaktmesteren igjen på slottet, og selvfølgelig også husnissene. De gikk inn igjen og opp på Griffings fellesrom, det virket forstyrrende tomt, og de bestemte seg heller for å nytte sangsen de hadde til å utforske slottet. De vandret rolig langs noen mørke ganger med tryllestavene som lyskilder da vaktmesteren plutselig dukket opp. "Det er ikke lov å vandre i gangene." Sa han med pipete stemme, "Forbudt med magi utenfor skoletimer!" Jentene kikket på hverandre. "For det første," sa Hege/Lilly, "Så er skoleåret over, og vi skal bo her hele sommerferien. Her har jeg et brev fra rektor som vi skulle vise til deg om det ble noen problemer." Vilde/Helene fant frem et papir fra lommene. "Der står det svart på hvitt," fortsatte Mari/Pernille, "At vi har tilgang til hele Galtvort, både slottet, parken, skogen og innsjøen, og at vi har tillatelse til å bruke magi, og at vi skal kunne dra til Galtvang når vi måtte ønske." "Vennligst ta denne kopien her," sa Hege/Lilly og tryllet en kopi av arket, "Og la oss så være i fred." Så tok de tilbake arket sitt, snudde, og spaserte ned gangen.

Etter timer, virket det som, var de svært sultne, og fant til slutt veien til kjøkkenet hvor husalvene gav dem hendene fulle med mat. Så vandret de igjen langs gangene. Litt senere kom de over en statue av en tiger som sto på bakbena. Hege/Lilly gikk straks bort til den. Hun la en hånd på ryggen dens og plutselig så sank den ned på alle fire, og lot Hege/Lilly passere gjennom en dør før den reiste seg opp og igjen skjulte døren. Så gikk Vilde/Helene frem og rørte ved tigeren og så slapp også hun igjennom, og det samme med Mari/Pernille.

De tre jentene stod forundret innenfor døren. Foran dem var to gigantiske hvite trapper som buet seg opp en etasje. Til venstre var det en vegg som bestod av et stort, men desverre tomt, akvarium, og dit beveget de seg først. Innenfor var det flere bassenger og en badstu og slikt, samt noe som virket som en snarvei ned til innsjøen. På motsatt side av trapperommet var det et slags diskotek-likt rom med alt slags merkelige greier. Mari/Pernille, Hege/Lilly og Vilde/Helene brydde seg ikke særlig med det og løp heller opp trappene til andre etasje. Rett frem var det en stue, og til høyre var det et kjøkken og en spisestue. Til venstre oppdaget de til sin store glede mange store soverom med store bad! Gjett om de skulle flytte inn hit!


End file.
